


Another Mission SNAFU

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, El Greco, M/M, Manipulations, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. El Greco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mission SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> This study was painted by El Greco in 1597, then later modified into the better known "St Martin of Tours" work. Clearly the boys had been messing about with that time-traveling puddlejumper again. John's been in the wars of course, and why do the locals always take his clothes? No prizes for guessing that one. Good to see Rodney's talents being recognised by appropriate transport and accessories, for once.
> 
> Here's the reference work if you're interested: [El Greco](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000c1awk)

  



End file.
